Hidden
by NewEyes
Summary: Bella and her friends are gone. But there is a new generation to take their place. History always repeats itself.


**LIFE LESSONS**

**Chapter 1: **

_Welcome to Forks High. Bella and her friends my be gone but there's a new generation to take their place. History repeats itself. But not in ways you would think. Nothing is as it seems. At Forks High, anything can happen. Literally. _

I watched him walk across the cafeteria, ignoring the whispers and stares that followed him. He was new here and everyone had already tagged him with the label "GREEK GOD". Not saying that he didn't deserve that title. He had jet black hair that was cropped short, beautiful golden brown eyes, and very fair skin. He was gorgeous obviously. The three people behind him resembled his beauty. One was a girl with shoulder length brown curly hair, and baby blue eyes; the other who was holding her hand had golden brown hair, and striking green eyes. Both had the same fair skin and perfection the first one had. I was completely transfixed and didn't hear Billy calling my name.

"Kylie! Kylie!" I tore my gaze from the new comers and blinked at him.

"Huh?" Sarah sat down on the other side of me and caught a whiff of the new comers parade.

"Oooo they're cute!" She cooed. Julia sat beside her, followed by Collin.

"Seems like those two are together," She said, meaning the girl and the boy that were holding hands. Julia snuffed.

"Fine by me! I want him." In deed, she had set her sights on the first one, and quite frankly-at least in my opinion-the hottest one.

"Kylie.." Billy was trying to gain my attention back. "I was just saying there's this new car movie that's showing tonight in the city…" I nodded absentmindedly. The boy had turned, sensing our stare, and was now staring back. "if you wanted to go see it with me?" He finished. I nodded again, not completely comprehending what was happening.

The boy turned away from me to talk to the boy sitting across from him. Julia popped a French fry in her mouth and chewed.

"I'm going to go talk to them." Sarah raised her eyebrows. Going to talk to exotic strangers was beyond Sarah's shy and quiet limitations.

"They sat at a separate table…maybe they want to be alone."

"Then they came to the wrong school." Julia winked at Sarah, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from my seat and dragging me behind her. I caught Billy clenching his fist from the corner of my eye.

All three of them had looked up from their food by the time we had taken three steps towards them. I gulped and avoided his eyes. Julia stopped right in front of them. All of their eyes completely ignored Julia and bore into me. I began to start feeling uneasy.

"Hi I'm Julia, and this is Kylie," she elbowed me and I waved awkwardly. I suddenly wanted to be sitting next to Sarah and Billy talking about what movie we were seeing tonight.

"My name is Jared and this is my sister Ailani, and my brother Adam." His voice was like silk. I gasped and felt my cheeks burn. His eyes landed on me and I felt my heart stop.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kylie." Ailani smiled at me and Adam looked like he had no objections. Julia seemed a little jealous as she edged herself in front of me. I didn't mind-I preferred to_ completely _disappear.

"So where did you move from?" Jared's eyes never left my face, no matter how hard Julia tried to steal his attention, not even attempting to be subtle.

'We're not from around here," Adam said with a disinterest. Julia laughed, making it sound extra flirty. Which apparently went to waste since no one was paying her a bit of attention. Me on the other hand was imaging turning into a mouse and running away.

"That's for sure." I saw Jared roll his eyes, and heard Ailani's soft giggle. Adam was the one who looked irritated.

"Uh, Julia I think I'm going to go sit with Sarah." There was no way I could have missed the delight on her face now I was getting out of her way. She nodded and I retreated as fast as I could, cautiously making sure I didn't trip and fall flat on my face. That would be embarrassing…

_Jealousy consumes us all. People will go to great lengths once they're caught in the green monster's claws. Some forget who they are, because they wish they were someone else. Someone who, by their opinion, has a better life. _


End file.
